Pictures
by SnapesMistress2002
Summary: It all started with a picture he knew nothing about. Well, except that they boy looked like Seamus...muggles are getting attacked, and harry's getting sent pictures, what's going on here?


A small wooden cabin sat in the middle of a gathering of trees. A lake resided behind the cabin that was surrounded by pine trees. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the sparsely clouded sky and everything that the light touched. The cabin had a deck, and on this deck, there was a cast iron table set with corn, potatoes, a pork roast and bread upon it. Three muggles emerged from the sliding glass doors and sat around the table. The man, big-boned and balding on the top of his head, sported a comb-over and wore round rimmed glasses on his pink cheeks. His wife, Marcy, was pleasantly plump. Her hair, a silver crown of wisdom. She wore a blue dress covered in white and purple flowers and a white apron tied around her waist. Her face, gentle and kind, her age given by a few wrinkles that was visible on her forehead and around her eyes. Their ten year old son, Tony, sat between them. His face filled with freckles.

They stared at the food for a few seconds before filling their clean, white plates that were placed in front of them, with food. Lewis scanned the beautiful scenery and stopped in a bunch of trees to his right. Something odd was happening. There were owls gathering, and around these places, owls were only heard, not seen. And what was really interesting, was the fact that there were different breeds of owls, not just one.

"Lewis, pass me the corn, please." Marcy asked, oblivious to the fact her husband was staring off into the trees.

"There's owls over there..." Lewis pointed out as he reached for the corn.

"Yes, dear."

"Seven of them."

"Yes, dear." Marcy took the corn and started piling a few spoon fulls onto her plate.

"They shouldn't be out this early, there's still daylight."

Tony shifted in his seat, looking in the direction of his fathers old, long, pointed finger.

"Maybe they smell the pork?" Tony suggested. Marcy ran a hand through her sons hair.

"I don't think they would bother it, honey. Owls hunt live food."

As this was some sort of cue, the owls flew out from their trees over to the deck and positioned themselves around the family. Three had landed on the railing. Three more landed on the back of each chair the family sat. The last, a small, hyper owl, landed, bouncing around on the pork roast. 

"Lewis..." Marcy was staring at the owl. Lewis shifted his eyes over all the owls.

"Nobody move." He ordered. Everyone sat still, as stiff as they could. Then, before anyone could blink, two of the owls took off towards the screen door that had been closed when the family had sat down to eat. They flew through the screen and into the house. The other five owls following suit. Marcy jumped up and ran inside, screaming behind her.

"Lewis! They're getting everything dirty! They're in the house!"

Lewis and Tony stood. Lewis, not paying much attention to Tony, left him on the porch and hurried into the house to help his wife. Tony, who had been watching where the owls had first gathered, froze and stared wide eyed, for men in black robes and white masks were making their way silently towards the cabin. Toby could barely hear the black robes talking, but he caught certain orders being given between the men in the group.

"Draw your wands...let no owl leave alive, take a hostage."

Tony dropped to his hands and knees in fright. He started to crawl along the deck to a compartment, small enough for him to hid in, under huge, beautiful bay windows that leaded into the kitchen. He prayed that those men, whoever they were, didn't see him and by any means, didn't find him.

Screaming was heard all throughout the house. Macy had grabbed a white tea towel and started swinging it around her head at the owls who had taken to flying around the kitchen and living room. Lewis had grabbed his shotgun from the fire place mantle and had ran into another room where two owls had managed to open a drawer of a writing desk.

"Get out!" Lewis screamed, aiming the barrel at the owls. One was beautiful, a white owl with gray spots and huge, wondering eyes. The other, not as smart as the white one, had brown feathers and large yellow eyes. The drawer they were in held pictures. Lewis aimed, holding steady to the white owl. His finger found the trigger and squeezed, but as he squeezed, a small, the small over hyper owl that had landed on the pork roast outside, had flew into Lewis's line of sight, startling him and making his aim go elsewhere. 

"BLAST!"

He didn't have time to aim again. When he looked up, the white owl had grabbed a picture and had started flying to the door they had entered, the brown owl flying behind. He chased after them and rounded the corner before he came to a quick stop. Men in black robes had made their way into the house. He caught sight of his wife laying on the floor as stiff as a board. Her eyes stuck open in horror, the tea towel still clutched in her right hand. 

"You killed her!" Lewis screamed. One of the men turned towards him.

"No, not yet."

Lewis, rage and confusion building inside of him, raised the gun he held in his hands and pointed it at the mysterious guy. 

"You best get your group and leave."

The man in black raised his hand that held his wand quickly and screamed words Lewis couldn't quite catch, for in a matter of seconds, after a burst of light emitted from the man's wand, Lewis fell down, dead. The other men in black focused on the owls, mainly the white one that held a picture. There was quite a disturbance coming from the front of the house and the leader of the men in black screamed.

"Pull back! They've arrived!" One guy, still focused on shooting the owls, let one last spell fly. His shot went through the white owls wings, causing the other owls to fly to the white one's rescue and escaped through the door they came. In an outrage, the men in black left, leaving Marcy, stunned on the floor and the forgotten Toby, in his cupboard.

A few hours later, on another street far away, a wizard with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead was jolted awake.

  
  


*******

  
  


Harry's scar didn't hurt. He wasn't having any nightmares, which was a relief for Harry. He had awoken when something had bumped against his bedroom window, pushing it open. Harry grunted lightly for having being woken this way. This was a night he had experienced one of his best sleeps so far this summer. He sat up, turned on his light and grabbed his glasses. He put them on and saw Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, flittering on his desk. A note was tied to it's foot. He grabbed it and opened it. It was an unmarked note. The writing, Harry easily noticed, was Ron's untidy scrawl:

"There's been an emergency. We'll be by at 7 am to pick you up. Hope this letter finds you well."

Harry folded the letter and looked at the clock. It was six-forty five. He had fifteen minuets to gather his things. He quickly opened his school trunk, stashed his school books and homework he had been working on inside. He lifted his loose floor board under his bed and took out a few extra books he had stashed away. Just as he had opened his bedroom door; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were scared to treat Harry in any way after what had happened last year, there was a knock on the front door. Harry crept quickly, but silently down the stairs, skipping the stair that squeaked and opened the door. He was greeted by the faces of Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ron and...to his surprise, Hermione. 

"Hey Harry." They greeted him. Harry smiled and beckoned them to come in.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are still sleeping, unless you wanted a war to start, don't make any noise or you won't know what hit you." Harry spoke in a whisper, eyeing the way of Uncle Vernon's room warily. Molly nodded. Ron leaned into Harry and whispered.

"You got our owl alright?" Harry nodded and looked at Hermione, giving her a look of welcome and surprise before running up the stairs, pointing out the squeaky stair and ran into his room, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a short note to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He then grabbed his trunk and headed down the stairs, hoping he didn't forget anything. As soon as they got outside and Harry shut the door safely behind them, he looked around.

"How did you guys get here?" He asked in a voice a little bit louder than before. Arthur pushed Harry away from his trunk and shrunk it. He was stuffing it into his pocket as he answered Harry's question.

"Well, Harry...We floo'd in from Ms. Figg's place. Quite a cozy home she has there."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had to spend one summer too many there, it was anything but cozy. And now that he knew Ms. Figg was a witch, he didn't seem to mind that much. Harry spoke again.

"I'm surprised that you came, Hermione." Hermione smiled.

"I got a letter from Ron that concerned me, so I came as fast as I could."

"What exactly happened?"

"I think that's better left for later, Harry dear." Molly cut in. They were just rounding the corner that Ms. Figg lived in when they were greeted by Ms. Figg running out of her driveway, waiving her hands over her head. 

"Arthur! Arthur! Mr. Fudge...says he wants to talk to you."

Arthur walked ahead of the group at a quick pace. Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to run after him, but Molly's stern speed at which she walked was a hint to stay back. Arthur and Ms. Figg talked at a whisper.

"You better hurry, Arthur, he said it was urgent."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"No. He just told me that he knew you were using this floo and that he needed to talk to you immediately." 

Arthur nodded and hurried inside after Ms. Figg. Molly, Ron, Harry and Hermione walked still, towards the house. 

"This doesn't seem too good. Mr. Fudge contacting dad here instead of just waiting until we got home...must be really important." Ron watched Ms. Figg's door for a while before looking around worriedly at Harry, Hermione and his mother.

"Well, the ministry has been busy. Ever since what happened last night-" Hermione had been interrupted as Harry blinked and made a noise that showed he was uncertain on what happened last night. Hermione forgot that Harry didn't get the weekly paper in the wizzarding world and explained.

"A muggle family was attacked last night. There was one casualty, one got stunned and a kid is missing. The Aurors found everything in place, except for a drawer that had its contents thrown about. They restored the one persons memory and have no idea about the whereabouts of their kid."

"That poor family." Harry replied. Molly gave a sniff as if she couldn't bear the thought of one of her kids missing. Arthur reappeared again, just as the others were coming up the drive.

"Molly, I'm going to have to take off. They need me down at the ministry...er...can you get the kids home alright?"

Molly rushed toward nodding strongly.

"I'll have no problem, we'll handle just fine, you just be careful. When are you expected to be back?"

"If luck is on my side, later tonight." He turned and returned to the house with a nod off to the kids. A few seconds later, the rest entered the house.

"Did you hear what this is all about, Arabella?" Molly asked, searching the fireplace with her eyes. Ms. Figg shook her head.

"No, Molly, I tried not to listen."

"Well, whatever it is, let's hope for the best."

Ms. Figg smiled. She glanced over at the three kids lined up at the doorway. Hermione and Harry were watching Molly and herself, while Ron was wearily eyeing the numerous cats lying around. Ms. Figg moved quickly into the kitchen. Pots and pans could be heard clicking and banging around. Her face popped out from behind the doorway.

"Would you like some tea? I'm going to cook up some breakfast if you'd like to stay."

Harry closed his eyes, silently wanting to just go. Ms. Figg may be one of them, but he learned from spending time in the summer when the Dursley's didn't want to take care of Harry and left him in the care of Ms. Figg, that her food tasted more like cat hair and cat food than anything else.

"Thanks all the same, Arabella, but we should be going."

Molly gave a polite nod as she walked over to the fireplace. Harry silently thanked whoever was watching over him at that moment, it was a relief. Molly waved her hand.

"Ron, you go first."

"Well, travel safely." Ms. Figg watched as Ron took a handful of floo powder and disappeared from sight.

"Don't you worry..." Molly assured, waving her hand again, signaling Hermione over.

"...Hermione, you next."

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. She said "The burrow" and dropped the powder and was engulfed in thick green smoke, just as Ron had been. Molly stuck a hand out once more to beckon Harry toward. He took a step before he was called back by Ms. Figg.

"Harry...Molly, if I could just have a word with Harry before he leaves." Molly nodded and looked at Harry.

"Harry, I'll see you back at the burrow."

Harry nodded. Ms. Figg waited until Molly had gone, just as Ron and Hermione did, through the floo. Ms. Figg turned and began to walk past Harry to the stairs. Harry hesitated before he followed. They went up the stairs and down the hallway until they came to the guest bedroom that was covered in framed pictures of cats.

"I have something for you, Harry." Ms. Figg spoke as she rummaged through a beautifully carved, red oak chest. "It was your fathers." She turned, closing the chest drawer and held something in her hand.

"My fathers?" Harry asked, eying the closed hand, curiously. Ms. Figg nodded. She held her hand out and dropped the item into his outstretched hand.

"He wanted me to give it to you." Harry stared at the object in amazement. It was a clear, glass sphere. Inside of it was a complete Quidditch field. There were both bludgers flying around, aimlessly, and every once in a while, Harry saw a tiny glint of a snitch that seemed in need of a seeker flying after it.

"He said it was his good luck charm. Every time he wore this during a game, Gryffindor always won."

"Wow...um...thank you." Harry tore his eyes away from the necklace and looked at Ms. Figg. She gave him a warm smile, a rare warm smile. Harry smiled back and studied the necklace once again. He cleared his throat and looked up at Ms. Figg, his brow somewhat furrowed.

"Um...how did you know my father?" Harry asked. Ms. Figg started back towards the stairs, Harry followed.

"I knew him, isn't that all that matters?" She cleared her throat and switched subjects quickly.

"Well, Molly's probably waiting for you." She held out the flower pot that held the floo powder. Harry put the necklace over his neck and took a handful of the ash. Before he stepped into the fireplace, he asked again.

"But how-" Or at least he attempted to ask. Ms. Figg seemed to have ignored him and spoke clearly.

"Now have a good year Harry, if you need anything, I'm only an owl away and be careful."

Harry decided to give it one more try. He tilted his head and blinked.

"How did you-" 

"Anything at all, Harry."

Harry gave up with a sigh. He nodded and said thank-you once again before sending his curious self off to the burrow. He heard Ms. Figg yell something about a happy...but that's all he heard before he appeared in the fireplace of Ron's house. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were all waiting for him, sitting on the couches spread around the living room and as soon as he appeared, they all stood to welcome him. Molly came in and nodded up the stairs.

"Harry, you'll find Hedwig in Ron's bedroom. Ron, Hermione, if you wouldn't mind accompanying him. Ron can explain what we know."

Harry looked confused as Ron and Hermione started to head up the stairs. Harry turned to Hermione, who had the same look as he did on her face.

"You know what's going on?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I haven't heard anything about Hedwig...only that there was an emergency." They followed Ron up to the very top bedroom. Upon entering, they saw a cage. In that cage was Hedwig. Ron opened it up and Harry darted toward, followed by Hermione.

"Hedwig...Ron, what happened?" Harry put a hand in the cage and lightly scratched under her beak. He studied her body and found one of her wings bandaged up. Ron began to talk.

"She arrived around three this morning. Pig and Arrol were carrying her. Her flying feathers were badly singed."

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly, watching Hedwig with saddened eyes.

"We aren't sure, but she did have this..." Ron reached over onto his dresser and handed Harry a picture.

"I think she was taking it to you, but from the way it looked, we were a closer stop than you were and they knew you were coming over sooner or later."

Harry took the picture. It was a family of three sitting on a park bench. The man was big and balding, the woman, big with a load of hair that curled wildly around her head, and a little boy, couldn't have been more than eight.

"Hey, you know what? The boy looks a little like Seamus." Hermione stated, humor evident in her voice. Harry and Ron laughed. Sure enough, they could see a bit of resemblance, but not much. Harry sighed.

"Why would Hedwig bring me a picture of people I don't even know?" He put the picture down.

"Maybe she was given the wrong thing to take?"

"Who would be sending me stuff? I mean, I only sent her out to hunt. Sirus is gone..." A slight hesitation made Harry's voice lower some. "...It couldn't have been him. Neither of you sent me anything..."

"Maybe someone wanted to play a prank on you?" Ron suggested. Harry and Hermione shook their heads and Hermione spoke.

"Ron, I don't think owls get hurt this much with pranks."

"Well, this time she did."

"Then maybe it wasn't a prank?"

"Oh, how do you know?"

"I don't Ron."

"That's what I thought."

"Don't be a-" Harry interrupted. He didn't want to start a fighting match over Hedwig.

"Will you two just quit?" He was tired of their bickering which seemed to grow stronger and stronger every year. They stopped and Harry gave Hedwig a pat, once more she returned it with a weary, but affectionate nip. The smell of breakfast started to waft throughout the house, calling Harry, Ron and Hermione down to the kitchen. They ate a huge breakfast. Fred and George were telling random stories about their gag shop. Ginny, becoming silent every time her and Harry made eye contact as they listened and filled their stomachs with the wonder of food. After breakfast, the girls helped clean up while the boys practiced their gnome tossing skills in the back yard. They were joined by Crookshanks, as well, who helped chase the gnomes out from behind bushes and shrubs and hard to reach areas. By noon, they all gathered for lunch in the back yard. After, Fred, George and Ginny challenge Harry, Hermione and Ron to a quidditch match. Harry and Ron took about ten minuets to get Hermione to say she'd play and soon, they all had their brooms and were out in the back yard, eager to play the game. 

Fred and George were already waiting for them, with a practice set of balls. George took out the quaffle and handed it to Hermione, who took it carefully. 

"Ginny's seeker, Fred'll be beater, I'm taking chaser."

George grinned with excitement at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron smirked as he stepped toward.

"Fine, then Harry's seeker, Hermione's chaser and I'll be beater."

"Who'll be keeper?" Hermione asked curiously. Fred mounted his broom and smiled at Hermione in that way he and George seemed to do whenever they had planned something beforehand.

"Don't worry about that..." He pointed to two sides of the yard. "Boundaries...the oak tree and the willow tree." George mounted his broom and announced, "We get the oak tree."

Harry mounted his broom. He looked at Ginny with a grin, she blushed back.

"Good luck." She said quietly, yet tauntingly. Harry gave a light chuckle.

"Nah, keep your luck, you'll be needing it."

Ginny playfully glared. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Hermione was staring wide eyed in the direction of their willow tree. The long, lanky branches that had beautiful green and white blossoms on it was at 'attention.' Some of the delicate branches stood straight and strong, making it look alive. Harry snapped his head to the oak tree. The branches of the oak tree had made a small circle, while a few other branches stood also at 'attention.'

"Like the effect? It's a charm George and I invented. We found that trees make very useful keepers."

With those words, George kicked at a box near his foot. They watched as one practice bludger flew into the air followed by a golden glint of the small snitch. Harry felt excitement rise inside of him and he wanted to kick off from the ground right then and there, but he waited until Ron and Fred got their bats in their hands.

"May the best team win." George announced as he gave a great push from the ground and quickly rose twenty feet into the air, and then some. Harry was the next to push off, followed by the rest. Hermione, who had the quaffle, started to fly towards the Willow tree, but was soon joined by George. He was flying next to Hermione, on her left, inching closer to her by the second. Hermione hugged the quaffle in her left arm as tightly as she could to her body. George reached an arm out to bat the quaffle out of her grasp and swung his hand in her direction. Hermione, not used to playing quidditch (though she watched it many times), was startled as George's fingers brushed heavily on her arm, causing her grip to fail and the quaffle to fly toward. George recovered the quaffle with a grin, and turned to fly in the direction of the oak tree, pushing his broom to fly fast. Hermione, surprisingly kept up with the straw end of George's broom. A bludger headed toward Hermione and Ron, quicker than the bludger, arrived, swinging his bat, sending the bludger swirling in the opposite direction. Hermione gave a nod of thanks to Ron and leaned toward, sending her broom to hurl toward until she was in front of George. She lifted her right hand, slowing down slightly until she was parallel to George. She copied his move and swung her hand, successfully hitting the quaffle, but not enough power behind her swing to knock it out of his grip.

"Not this time." George teased as he flew faster and attempted to toss the quaffle at the tree goal. Hermione gave out a grunt as she, also, flew faster, turning her broom as George tossed the quaffle and tried batting the ball away with the tail end of her broom, missing it by only inches and the quaffle safely went through the oak tree's branches.

"Ten points to us!" George yelled triumphantly. Fred and Ginny let out a whoop and Hermione retrieved the quaffle, her cheeks red with wind burn.

"Not bad." George said. Hermione gave an innocent smile.

"I know." She replied smugly and took off at full speed towards the willow.

Harry watched the play fro a few minuets then searched the space of the make shift field for the snitch. He inched his broom around the perimeter, now watching the game again. Something caught his attention, just as Hermione was throwing for a goal. His necklace seemed to call out for attention. There was a small glint and Harry tore his eyes off of the game to look at his necklace of the miniature quidditch field that Ms. Figg gave him before he arrived at the burrow. The glass dome was once empty, but now it had players flying around the tiny field. He watched one score a goal just as one of the seekers suddenly dashed down the middle of the field, chasing after-

"Harry, watch out!" Ron yelled. Harry dropped his necklace from his hand, just in time to roll sideways, ending in a koala hang from his broom as a bludger missed his head. Ron flew over, quickly.

"Harry, you alright?" Ron stopped a few feet away from him. Harry rolled back onto the top of his broom and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ron looked away from Harry for a second before quickly pointing.

"Harry!" But Harry had seen it too. Ginny had a good lead already on the snitch and was already halfway down the middle of the yard, following it's every move. Harry urged his broom faster. Ginny went into a dive and Harry followed, feeling anxious. He could see the flutter of golden wings in front of Ginny, but not in arms reach...yet. Suddenly, the snitch took a turn and was gone.

"Aw." Ginny pouted and slowed down, scanning the yard once more.

"I hate when it does that." Harry flew next to her, an amused look on his face.

"You don't think you are actually going to catch that, do you?" Harry asked, tilting his head. Ginny nodded innocently.

"Why of course. I can't just let you win the game, now can I?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could, but you aren't that nice, are you?" Harry smiled and Ginny blushed a deep red before flying quickly away around the yard. Harry's smile lingered just a few seconds before his eyes searched the field again. He was excited to be back at Hogwarts, playing games with real teams for real points. He watched as Fred had raced toward George, who held the quaffle now, and bashed the bludger away from him. Hermione flew above George before switching course and flew in front of him, slyly snatching the quaffle out of his hands as he was beginning to throw it to his goal. Hermione raced to the willow, George a ways behind, and tossed it. It flew cleanly through the attentive branches and Hermione threw her hands up in the air. Ron rushed next to harry, batting away a bludger as Hermione screamed.

"Score! Twenty to ten!" She turned, searching the air around her until she found Harry smiling at her, giving her a thumbs up. Harry turned to Ron, his eyes still scanning around them for any sign of gold. 

"Twenty to ten? We scored before this one?" Harry asked, finally setting his eyes with Ron's.

"Yeah, Harry. Right as you started off for the snitch. I'll tell ya, Herm's pretty good at this, we should talk to her about joining the team at school."

Harry laughed and looked at Ron seriously.

"Come on now, Ron. She can't even stand to hear us talk about quidditch, let alone play it herself. Knowing her, she'd charm the library up with her to study when she doesn't have the quaffle." Ron laughed. It was true, between playing quidditch, or studying, Hermione would no doubt choose the latter.

"Yeah, well, we can only hope." Ron said, taking off flying again towards the bludger that was now headed toward Fred, who was too busy watching the game to notice. George now had the quaffle and also, a glint of gold over his shoulder. Harry immediately took off flying toward it. The faster he flew, the more the wind roughly tasseled his already messy hair. He followed the golden glint around in a circle once before it dived down to the ground. Harry had no choice, but to dive after it. The snitch pulled up and skimmed inches above the ground. Harry flattened himself as best as he could against his broomstick and followed. He caught a flash of red hair gaining on him. He urged his broom faster and felt a slight increase of speed, bringing him into arms length with the snitch. He let go with one arm and reached out. He could see Ginny's fingers just at his shoulder. He leaned toward, he could fee the flutter of the snitch's delicate wings daring him to grab it. His hand was over the snitch and was just about to close his fingers around it when the fingers over his shoulder pushed down and Harry's broomstick caught in the grass. He flipped once, then twice and came to a stop on his stomach, his face resting in the cool green grass and the game above him continued.

"Score!" Her heard Hermione's voice ring through the air again and he lifted his head. His glasses, bent so one lense was crooked and the other was off his nose. 

"Hey Harry, you alright?" He heard George yell from above. Harry pushed himself up and sat on his knees. He waved a fist over his head.

"Fine!" He yelled back. Hermione and Ron gave a yell as Fred, George and Ginny grunted and groaned. There, in Harry's fist, was the golden snitch. Ron's voice broke out in a champion roar.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron wins! One-hundred and fifty points awarded to them! Winners, one-hundred and eighty points, losers, ten!"

Harry smiled. Ginny landed and dismounted her broom.

"Hmmmph. I was just showing you how nice I could be." She blushed once more, chewing her bottom lip.

"Right." Harry replied as he gathered his broom. Mrs. Weasley hurried out of the house, clapping.

"That was exciting. Harry, you're not hurt, are you dear?" Harry shook his head, removing his glasses.

"Not at all."

"Good...good. Well, come inside, I made snacks. You've must have worked up an appetite."

Harry smiled as he put the snitch back in it's box that already held the wiggling bludger and the quaffle before following everyone inside the best he could without his glasses.

*****phew! Well, there's the first chapter for ya'll. I hope ya'll like! Feel free to R&R, I love every type of R&R I can get. And remember, if you feel like you're walking backwards, turn around. You may very well be.

-gabs


End file.
